1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endothelial cell specific adhesion peptide coating which promotes attachment of endothelial cells to prosthetic surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an endothelial cell specific adhesion peptide coating which promotes attachment of endothelial cells to an intravascular stent surface, a method of coating an intravascular stent, and a method of promoting endothelial cell attachment to a surface of an object, such as an intravascular stent.
2. Description of Related Art
Although, intravascular stent placement has been demonstrated to be highly efficacious in initially restoring patency to sites of vascular occlusion, intravascular stent placement sometimes shares the common problem of restenosis with other revascularization procedures including bypass surgery and balloon angioplasty. An important factor contributing to this possible reocclusion at the site of intravascular stent placement is injury to, and loss of, the natural nonthrombogenic lining of the arterial lumen, the endothelium. Loss of the endothelium, exposing the thrombogenic arterial wall matrix proteins, along with the generally thrombogenic nature of prosthetic materials, initiates platelet deposition and activation of the coagulation cascade. Loss of the endothelium also at the interventional site may be important to the development and extent of eventual intimal hyperplasia at the site of implantation of the intravascular stent. Rapid re-endothelialization of the arterial wall, as well as endothelialization of the intravascular stent surface are, therefore, important for the prevention of low flow thrombosis, prevention of excessive arterial smooth muscle cell growth, and for continued patency. Re-endothelialization of the arterial wall and endothelialization of the prosthetic surface are achieved primarily by migration of endothelial cells from adjacent arterial areas of intact endothelium to the intravascular stent surface and the arterial walls. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to increase the rate of migration and attachment of the endothelial cells to the surface of the intravascular stent and the arterial walls.
Prior attempts to prevent restenosis at the site of intravascular stent placement include treating the intravascular surface with anticoagulants and/or smooth muscle cell growth inhibitors. These prior attempts have deficiencies. For example, all of these treatments fail to promote endothelial cell attachment to the intravascular stent surface, and therefore, the rate of endothelialization of the intravascular stent surface is not increased.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no composition which promotes the attachment of endothelial cells to the surface of intravascular stents, method of coating intravascular stents, or method of promoting endothelial cell attachment to a surface of an object, which: promotes endothelialization of the intravascular stent or object surface; assists in the prevention of low flow thrombosis; does not interfere with the growth of other intravascular cells; assists in the restoration of patency to the site of vascular occlusion; and assists in prevention of restenosis at the cite of intravascular stent placement. Therefore, the art has sought a composition which promotes the attachment of endothelial cells to the surface of the intravascular stents, a method of coating intravascular stents, and a method of promoting endothelial cell attachment to a surface of an object, which: promotes endothelialization of the intravascular stent or object surface; assists in the prevention of low flow thrombosis; does not interfere with the growth of other intravascular cells; assists in the restoration of patency to the site of vascular occlusion; and assists in prevention of restenosis at the site of intravascular stent placement. It is believed that the present invention will achieve these objectives and overcome the disadvantages of other compositions and methods in the field of the invention, but its results or effects are still dependent upon the skill and training of the surgeon.